Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Water Hazard
Water Hazard is a red-armored alien who appears in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. His DNA sample was scanned from Bivalvan in the episode ''Fame''. He, along with Armodrillo, Ampfibian, NRG, and Terraspin's species, come from planets in the Andromeda Galaxy, where they were kidnapped and separated from each other by Agreggor. Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance but with his Ultimate Alien eyes, and there are only two of them. His crab legs are gone, and his barnacles have been reduced to only six, two on each shoulder, two on his wrists, and two on his knees. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his'' Ultimate Alien'' appearance but with a barnacle on his crotch, and green lines arranged in a tilted manner on the black part below his chest. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but the black parts are green. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but his mouth moves when he speaks. The barnacles on his arms has been reduced to 2, going in an up/down alignment. The eyes on his chest are different, as they are thinner. His claws are not as sharp. In Ben 10: Unbound , he has his ''Omniverse appearance. Ahmad 15 In Ahmad 15 and all other shows by Ahmad, he is replaced by Aqua Reign. Aen 10 He is one of Aen's orginal 10. Appearances *Genesis of a Hero (first appearance) *The Visitor (Aen 10) Powers and Abilities Water Hazard has an armored exoskeleton which protects his body from most types of damage. He possesses limited superhuman strength and can shoot water jets from his hands. He appears to be at least partially amphibious. Like it says he can control a basic element like the others (water). In John Smith 10, he is resistant to fire and lava, making him an ideal choice to explore a lava world. He can also manipulate sources of water that he's in, able to create giant water hands underwater to grab his opponents. Weakness Water Hazard isn't able to focus on water and the target, this appears to C'lam where he caused a tidal wave. And although Water Hazard's armored exoskeleton allow him to feel no physical pain, he seems to be more vulnerable to energy attacks. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Appearance *Inspector Number 13 (used by Shiki Sakurai) Ben 10 : Cosmic War Appearances *The way of troubles (debut) Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his Omniverse appearance. He first appears in An Unexpected Upgrade where he almost defeats Dr. Psychobos. He appears in A Day in the Life of A Hero as an accidental transformation. In 99 For A Change, he is used by Albedo of Dimension 99 to defend himself against Ben. In Ben Quest, he puts out the fire surrounding Fasttrack. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has OV appearance but with two eyes. He first reappears in On a Roll (Super Omniverse) to fight Skate-R and failed. He is used in The Faction Return to fight Pyro. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Voice: Dee Bradley Baker Appearances *Happy Birthday, Ben kyle10 will be kyle's choice for water and water breath Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles He appears in Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles, but he looks a bit different. He first appears in Under the Sea, when he was rescanned. He also has a lot more control over his attacks, because of his science homework﻿. Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Water Hazard in We The Conquerors to attack Kraab and the Transylian guards. He is voiced by David Kaye. John Smith 10 Water Hazard is first used by an Alternate Future John, living on a lava world. Appearances By Alternate Future John *Time Heals (John Smith 10) (first appearance) (x2) (used by Alternate Future John) *Things Change (used by Alternate Futrue John) By John *Revenge of the Swarm (John Smith 10) (by John and on TV) *Girl Trouble (John Smith 10) *Star Light, Star Bright *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 *Simian Says (John Smith 10) *Hero Time (John Smith 10) *They Lurk Below (John Smith 10) *Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) *John 10,000 (episode) *Chip Off the Block *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) *John Smith 10 Christmas Special By Julie *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John *The Big Tick (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *En Garde *Enemy of My Frenemy (John Smith 10) *Deep (John Smith 10) *Traitor *Rebellion Clone Created By Animo *Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) By Metal John *Trip to Naboo *Attack of the Clones Distant Worlds *Round Five Part 2 (first re-appearance) *Dactyl and the Hunter (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) Phantom Watch By John *Friendly Fight (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) By Warmatrix Drone *Ultimates (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) By Albedo *Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) Ancient Times By John 10,000 *His World Part 2 (first re-appearance) By John *Raging Waters *Sacred Swords Spacewalker *Field of Ice (first re-appearance) *Water's Fury *Avatar (by clone 1) *Cloud of Shadow Kingdom Hearts By John *Land of Dragons Part 2 (first re-appearance) *Underworld Coliseum *Beast's Castle *Fading into Darkness (By Replica) *Lost (John Smith 10) (By Replica) By Phantom X *End of the World Part 3 By Kairi *Lost (John Smith 10) By Demyx *Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 1 John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Water Hazard makes its first appearance after being split from the fusion alien Stink Hazard. Appearances Summoned by Dr. Animo *The Mad Doctor *Monster (JSXFF) Summoned by Chopper *Down, Down, Down *Phantom's Wrath Part 1 Bryce Bowman: Origins He appears in his OV style. His eyes and ports are blue instead of green. He does not wear the Omnitrix symbol. Appearances *Hunted (BBO)(2x), first appearance; offscreen transformation *Framed (BBO), by Kevin *Nemesis Attack *Prisoners for Fun Appearances Chris 10: Total Revolution *Enter the 10 Part 2 *A Enemy of My Friend *The First Mission *Escape from Prison *Kamen Rider Godai VS Chris 10: Total Revolution *Robotic Duo *Spooky Spirits Reo 19 *I'm Hunted Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Fusing Some Enemy Butt (first reappearance) Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Good Vreedle, Bad Vreedle (first reappearance) Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''An Unexpected Upgrade (first reappearance) *A Day in the Life of A Hero (accidental transformation) *99 For A Change (by Dimension 99 Albedo) *Ben Quest'' Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *We The Conquerors (first re-appearance) *Black Swarm Basic Form *Bubbles Gallery Waterhazard1234567890.png|Bryce as Water Hazard in B10UH/BBO WaterhazardOV.png Ultimatewaterhazard.png Waterhazardlanzandoagua.png 180px-185px-Waterhazard.png WaterHazard.jpg Water Hazard BTUP.png|In Ben 10: Ultimate Power WHUA.png|In Ultimate Alien WHReo19.PNG|In Reo 19 Water Hazard2.png|Water Hazard in Chris 10: Total Revolution BTDW Water Hazard.png|Water Hazard in BTDW Water hydrant.png|link=water Hydrant Alex 10 AO Screen Shot 2014-04-17 at 11.05.28 PM.png|fire hazard Screen Shot 2014-04-17 at 11.05.28 PM.png|Fire hazard Albedo WaterHazard For UEEF9 .jpg|UEE as Water Hazard Nano 10 His is going to Appear later in the series Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Origanal Aliens Category:Aliens in the gigatrix Category:Canon Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Anagalactic Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Hydrokinetic Aliens Category:Water Aliens Category:Orishan Category:Elemental Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Red Aliens Category:Ultimate Adventures Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Aliens Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Flame 10 Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:Mig 10 Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:John Smith 10 Category:Kai 10 Category:Strength aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Dactyl 10,around the universe Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Deo 12 Category:Deo 12 Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Legacy aliens Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Aliens Category:Omnimatrix IV Aliens Category:Biotrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix (Unbound) Aliens Category:Biochronotrix Aliens